I'm in Love with my Teacher
by Sadistic One
Summary: Naruto is A student, which is until the new teacher came, now he can’t focus on anything but him Pain.
1. Chapter 1

I have a new story.

Boarding School

Naruto is A+ student, which is until the new teacher came, now he can't focus on anything but him Pain.

Teacher X student. I personally think Pain is hot and so does my cousin. I mean come on look at him. So I hope you readers well review my story.

"Class, you guys have a new teacher", Tsunade said stepping aside to let the new teacher in.

'Hello", he said.

"Hi", they girls said.

The boys didn't answer.

"You see the one with the blonde hair", Tsunade point out.

"Yeah", Pain said.

"That's him; he's top in this class besides Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Hyuga Neji and Hinata", Tsunade said.

"Okay", Pain said.

Tsunade lest him.

Pain closes the door.

"Well hello class I am your new teacher", Pain said.

Naruto stared at him. "He's so hot", Naruto said.

"I'll hand out these papers, anyone that get's more then 8 wrong on this sheet you will stay back after class and clean it", Pain said handing out the sheet of paper.

As he was giving out the paper some of the girls had hearts in their eyes.

'He's hotter then Sasuke', a girl thought.

'That should be a sin', a next one thought reading the next girl mind.

He passed Naruto who was smiling at him.

Pain handed him the sheet of paper.

"Thank you", Naruto said.

"Your welcome", Pain said smiling back at him.

"Okay I'll tell you guys who have to stay behind", Pain said.

Pain raises his eyebrows up. "Naruto", he said.

The class gasps. Even the stoic was shock.

"What", Naruto shouted.

"You got 15 wrong out of 16 questions", pain said.

Naruto mouth dropped open. He hunched his back.

"At least I get to stay with him", Naruto thought.

"Start picking up the papers off the floor", Pain said marking some papers.

"Okay", Naruto said.

Naruto starts to pick up the paper.

'I thought they said you were very smart", Pain said.

"Well… I wasn't paying attention", Naruto said.

"Well pay attention next time", pain smiled at him.

"Yes sir", Naruto said.

Pain was finish marking. Naruto had a prefect idea.

He went in front of Pain desk and bend down slowly to pick up some paper.

Pain saw everything, he blushed a little.

Naruto got back up and throwed it in the trash bin.

"You can go to lunch Mr. Uzumaki", Pains said getting up.

"Oh no call me Naruto and do you know where the lunch room is', Naruto smiled.

"Oh no", Pain said.

"Come on", Naruto said getting his backpack.

I hope all you readers enjoy.


	2. It's okay

Well I didn't get any reviews, but 2 people did add this to their story alert. Please review.

"Naruto you can let go of my hands", Pain said.

"Oh… um sorry", Naruto said blushing, he let go of Pain hands.

As they where walking through the hallways, Pain decided to ask Naruto a question.

"So why weren't you focus on your work Naruto" Pain asked.

Naruto blush. "Well um… I… my head was hurting", Naruto lied.

"Okay", Pain said not believing the answer.

Naruto sighed. "Were here", Naruto said opening up the door.

The cafeteria was big.

"Well if it isn't Naruto", a boy with dark brown hair said.

Naruto gulped. "What do you want Sai" Naruto said trying to sound brave, but was failing.

Pain walked away because Tsunade was calling him over.

Sai smirked. "Oh, he's trying to be brave you guys", Sai said to the rest of his friends.

"I say we smash his brains out", Tayayu said.

"Yeah", Sakon said.

Naruto backed away a little bit.

Sai and the rest step forward.

"Leave me alone", Naruto said.

"Oh shut up", Sai said.

Naruto ran out the lunch room. Sai and the gang started to chase after him. Naruto ran around the whole school, until he bump into somebody.

"I'm sorry", naruto said rubbing his head.

'Well, well Uzumaki", Sai snickered.

"Leave him alone", a cold voice said.

"Uchiha stay out of this', Sai said.

"You must be didn't hear him", Kiba said.

Sai rolled his eyes. "Let's go guys", Sai said walking away.

"Are you okay", a pink hair girl ask.

"Yes", Naruto said getting up.

"I hat Sai and his crew", a girl with midnight blue hair said.

Naruto finally look at them. He gulped. It was Sasuke and his crew.

They stared at him and he stared at him.

Naruto turned around and ran away.

"Wait', a boy name Neji shouted.

"Leave him and mean who wouldn't be afraid of us", Sasuke said.

Sasuke and his crew were mean and had not heart to no one. If they don't like you… they don't like you. But it's a surprise they'll help Naruto, usually they'll just watch you get beat up.

Neji shrugged and turned around.

"He's cute", Sakura the pink hair girl said.

"What's his name um… ?' Hinata the midnight blue hair girl said.

"Uzumaki Naruto", Kiba said not forgetting his name.

"Oh yeah", they said remembering it.

Naruto was walking in the cafeteria, whiles everybody was walking out.

It was time to go back to class, then their dorm room.

"Naruto why are you coming back in here". Iruka asked.

"I forgot something", he lied.

"Well hurry up and then get back to class", Iruka said walking off.

Naruto walked to the vending machine to get something to snack on since he didn't have any lunch.

"Naruto aren't you suppose to be in class" Tsunade ask.

"Yes mama, but I just wanted to get something to eat", Naruto said.

You're probably wondering why Naruto called Tsunade mama and No it's not his mommy. That's a mystery until the middle of the story.

"Well hurry up", Tsunade said.

She gave him a kiss on the cheeks before leaving.

Naruto ate some cookies

"Hi naruto', Pain said putting his money in the vending machine for some water.

"Hi sensei", Naruto blushed.

Pain looked at him. Then he took a sip of water.

'Aren't you suppose to be in class", pain said taking a next sip.  
"I know", Naruto said.

"Okay", Pain said walking away.

Naruto watch as pain walked out the doors.

"All teachers come in a meeting at the office for 15 minutes and all teachers could go to their dorms", Tsunade said over the speaker.

The teachers and kids got up and walked were they were supposed to go.

"You guys still thinking bout that kid", Ino said.

"No", the boys lied.

"Yeah right", Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So reports on your students", Tsunade said.

"They are just fine", Anko said.

"Yeah mines too", Asuma said.

"Well that's good", Tsunade said.

Pain raises his hands.

"Oh yes Pain", Tsunade said.

"You told me naruto was top of the whole school", pain said.

"Yeah he is", Tsunade said.

"Well I gave them a test and he got some questions wrong'.

"Of course kids will get some things wrong", Kakashi said.

"Yeah, but he got 15 wrong out of 16", Pain said.

Lady Tsunade chokes.

"What', she nearly shouted.

Pain gave her the paper.

"He said his was hurting, but I know it was a lie", pain said.

"But... naruto never lied to anybody before", Tsunade said getting a little worried.

"Well I just wanted you to know", Pain said.

Naruto was thinking about pain in his bed, kissing him, and touching him. He never felt this way before.

Then his name was called to the staff room.

He got off of his bed and walked to the staff room.

He knocks on the door then entered.

"Yes mama", Naruto said.

Only Tsunade and Shizune were in there.

"Sit down Naruto". Shizune said.

He obeyed.

"Is everything okay", Tsunade ask.

"Yes mama why do you ask", naruto said.

"Well', she gave him the paper.

He stared at it before dropping his head down.

"I'm sorry", naruto said.  
"Could you explain", Shizune said.

"My head was hurting", Naruto lied.

"You're lying to me. You never lied to me before", Tsunade shouted.

That causes naruto to flinch.

"I'm sorry', she said apologies.

"Can you tell us what's happening", Shizune said.

This was a big thing. Naruto never did this bad nor did he ever lied.

He didn't answer. But he was blushing as he thought about Pain.

Shizune and Tsunade notice the blush.

And they finally knew why. They smiled.

"That's so cute naruto has a crush on his teacher", they both screamed.

Naruto face quickly became red.

"I...I do not", he lied.

"Yes you do", they said.

"Its okay naruto", Tsunade said.

"No it isn't I'm failing because of that", Naruto said.

"It's okay Naruto", Tsunade said.

"It is", he said.

"Yeah, but try not to fail, you could have a crush, but doesn't mean you have to fail", Shizune said.

"Okay", Naruto smiled.

"Okay go to your room I'll meet you there", Tsunade said.

Naruto walked out the room.

They both squeal.

'That's so cute", Shizune said.

"I know", Tsunade answered back.

"But aren't you mad", Shizune said.

"Nah, they look like a good couple", Tsunade said smiling to herself.

It was a minute of pause.

"I can't wait to tell the other teachers", they both said.

Well I finish this chapter. Plz remember to review. Please………………..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you want to read the next chapter.


	3. i slept with my student

Thank you guys for reviewing...............srry I haven't updated for a long time, but I'm back. ^^ there might be some erroe mistakes because my comouter doesn't have spelling check....so sorry

Naruto sighed in relief. 'Thank goodness they didn't yelled at me', he thought.

As he was walking he bumped into Nara Shikamaru.

"Sorry about that", Naruto said rubbing his head.

"It's okay cutie", Shikamaru said walking away.

Naruto blushed, as he continue to walk to his room.

He was finally there, he opened his room door and throwed his stuff on the floor.

'School is so boring when nobody wants to talk to you', Naruto thought.

Naruto took of his pants, until he heard somebody knocked on his door. He quickly pull up his pants and opened the door.

"Sensei, what are you doing here", Naruto blushed furiously.

"You forgot your book in lady Tsunade office, so she she told me to bring it to you", Pain said.

'Evil woman', Naruto thought.

Then he smiled." Thank you sensei", Naruto smiled.

Pain handed him the books.

"Wanna come in for something to drink", Naruto offered.

"I really should be heading home to get some rest", Pain said rubbing in the back of his head.

"Oh, come on....please", Naruto begged.

Pain couldn't resist so he stepped into Naruto house, Naruto closed the door behind him.

"What kind of drink do you want", Naruto asked?

"Anything will be good", Pain said sitting down.

Naruto grabbed a pepsi out of the fridge and he grabbed his self an orange soda. Naruto got two glasses and put some ice in it.

He walked to were Pain was sitting and handed him the drink. Naruto sat next to him.

Naruto stared at Pain as he drank is soda.

"SO um.,.......sensei what kind of music do you listen to", Naruto asked?

"Rock...you know", Pain said putting his arms on the chair.

Naruto looked at him. "Okay, thats cool", he said.

Pain just nodded.

"So do you have a girlfriend", Naruto asked without any hesitation.

"Um...no", he said.

"Okay,,,are you looking for anybody to date", Naruto asked?

"Um.l...I am not sure as yet", Pain said getting a little freaked out,

Naruto smirked. 'Time to make my move', he thought.

"Hey sensei can you help me with something", Naruto asked?

"Okay sure, what is it", he asked?

Naruto hold Pain by the hand and led him to his room.

"See Aunt Tsunade is going out and I need you to help me try on these clothes", Naruto said.

"Um......ok.....sure", Pain said kind of nervous.

Naruto smiled and took out the clothes.

Naruto started to pull down his pants in front of Pain. Pain blushed.

"Don't you think you should change n the bathroom", he said./

"Nah, I like it here", Naruto smiled.

PAin closed his eyes.

"Okay Pain you can open them, how do I look", Naruto asked?

Pain was stunned, he did look so adorable in his mens kimono. Pain kept on blushing. Naruto noticing smirk.

"Hey you think it will be better like this", Naruto said pulling down kimono sleeves.

Pain just nodded, unaware on with he just did.

"Or....Naruto pulled the whole thing off showing his naked body.

Pain eyes opened up wide, he never saw such beauty in his life before.

He druel. Naruto smirked as he walked over to Pain. Naruto gently put his arms around Pain neck, which ofcourse he was still stunned.

"I know you will like it", Naruto said in a seductive voice.

He gently kiss Pain, PAin kissed him back. Naruto moaned.

Pain wrapped his arms around NAruto little waist and started to feel his butt.

"Sensei you are so perverted", Naruto said sucking on Pain neck.

"Don't you like them when they are perverted", Pain said looking straight into Naruto eyes.

Naruto blushed, which cause Pain to smirk.

"Thought so", Pain said opening up Naruto legs apart.

"Sensei", Naruto said.

"Yes", Pain answerd.

"You know I have a bed right", Naruto grinned.

"Yea you do", Pain said laughing. Pain lift Naruto up gently and put him on the bed. Pain gently clim on top of Naruto. Naruto unbutton Pain's neck tie and shirt. Naruto blushed. Pain was so strong. Sensei started kissing naruto belly all the way to his lips.

NAruto put his hands in Pain pants and whimpered.

Pain chuckled. "Fine I'll take them off", he said pulling down his pants with his boxers. Naruto blushed.

"What don't you like them big", he said smirking.

Naruto smiled. Yea I do.

Pain shoved two finger into Naruto without warningm which cause Naruto to screech just a little bit, but he started to enjoy it.

"Oh sensei", naruto started thursting.

"You like that", sensei replied.

Pain push a next finger in, Naruto started to moan loud.

Pain then shove is dick into Naruto, which cause tears to fall down Naruto eyes. Pain notice kiss Naruto softly and continue you to push in and out,

Naruto started moan and groan. "Sensei....this feel so good......fuck me harder", he begged Pain.

Pain started to go faster, Naruto started to cum, but wanted Pain to continue. "Don't stop.....ahhh.......sensei", Naruto said between moans.

Pain was trying hard to make Naruto feel good, but come on they guy was asking for to much.

"Naruto I'm about to cum", Pain said moaning.

Naruto put his hands on Pai shoulder clawing some his skin,

"Nyeah sensei....Naruto said aweat dripping down his face.

Pain kiss Naruto on the lips.

"Sensei fuck me hard like there's no tommorow...Naruto said trying to go fast.

"Naruto....I ....aohhhhh......cum", Pain said not making his words clear.

Pain started to slow down, eventually he stopped and laid on the side of Naruto.

"Sensei that was awesome", Naruto said facing him.

Pain was stll panting. :Naruto you got to much energy".

Naruto smiled and kiss Pain on his nose.

"Well......I guess were you know like a couple now right", Naruto said smiling.

PAin eyes opened up wide.

'WHat did U just do", he screamed at his self menatlly.

"Um Naruto I have to go and continue you to mark the books....I'll see you in class tommororw", he said pulling up his pants.

"Um,....ok", Naruto said tilting his head to the side.

I hope you enjoyed,...Plz review


	4. I have to stay away from him

._. Wow, haven't updated since 2010. :3 Sorry… if anybody is still reading this… I like the reviews, and I totally think Pein and Naruto make a good couple.

Back to Story:

Pein walked to his classroom, and shut the door behind him.

"I can't believe I had sex with him. What am I going to do?" Pein said yanking his hair mentally.

He walked to his desk, and started to mark his book, sweating.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me" Pein said unbuttoning his shirt.

He slammed his head on his desk, repeatedly. 'I can't believe I did that. Me? No, this is must be a dream. Someone so cute and innocent couldn't have seduced me that easily. What is Lady Tsunade going to think, if she finds out? Noooooo, I need to stop babbling" he said ranting in his head.

The classroom door opened up. "Yo Pein" Tsunade said smiling.

Pein head quickly snapped up, and looked at her sobbing. "I DIDN'T DO IT!"

Tsunade looked at Pein shocked. "Are you on drugs Pein", she said tilting her head.

Pein ran passed her out the door, running to the bathroom. He opened the toilet seat, and puked.

"I… I have to stay away from him", he said.

Short Chapter I know D: Don't blame me :O


End file.
